


Conjunction of the Disney'spheres, or Witcher Takes Manhattan

by Fandancer



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sesame Street (TV), The Muppets - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandancer/pseuds/Fandancer
Summary: A series of drabbles and shorter works detailing Geralt of Rivia's(and Jaskier and Roach's) accidental encounters on another world.
Kudos: 3





	Conjunction of the Disney'spheres, or Witcher Takes Manhattan

Geralt stares down at the fuzzy blue creature with eyes more disconcerting than his own and cannot, for the life of him, discern what the messy, manic thing could have done to earn the soubriquet. And though the creatures repetitive song will likely be worming around his brain for generations, there seemed no malice behind the simple enchantment designed to supply it with an endless supply of baked goods.  
He felt a headache coming on. . . . . .


End file.
